A Day In The Life
by Smickan
Summary: ...of The Smith Family. Lightheated look at life for the Smiths.


**A/N: **I apologise now for this fic ;) It really does have no purpose, it's just an amalgamation of some strange thoughts I had and some 'aww isn't Rebecca cute' squee from random people. It's a one chaptered not to be continued, you'll be glad to hear ;) light hearted look at life for the Smith family.

**A Day In The Life….**

"Daddy?"

"Becca?"

"Can I have a baboon?"

Smithy blinked and he turned his head to look at Rebecca, a grin flicking over his lips. "A what?"

"A baboon!" Rebecca clapped her hands, holding her arms up to Smithy.

"A big monkey?" he asked, kissing her cheek as he picked her up, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Nooo!" She shook her head, pointing at the helium filled foil balloons at the side of the checkout. "Peas, daddy!"

Smithy rolled his eyes, leaning Rebecca over the belt to pick one of the balloons, looking to the side as Charlie waddled closer, attempting to squeeze past the people in front of her, before scowling and muttering a dark 'S'cuse me," as she held her stomach, easing her way back to her husband and daughter. "Next time you go." She pouted, dropping the packets of wash tablets they'd forgotten on the first way round.

"There she is." Smithy mocked gently with a smile. "My little ray of sunshine."

"Don't make me hurt you." Charlie raised an eyebrow at Smithy, glaring as he threatened a smirk. "Where did she get that from?" She asked, nodding at the balloon Rebecca was waving over Smithy's shoulder.

"She asked for-"

"You spoil her!" Charlie sighed, before wincing as the baby moved, her whole stomach seemingly changing shape.

Smithy frowned as he watched, before wrapping his free arm around Charlie, kissing her forehead. "Not long now…"

Charlie forced a smile, resting against him as she watched Rebecca giggle and wave at people behind them, tilting her head to kiss his jaw. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Smithy shrugged and grinned. "I've done worse."

"Ain't it the truth." Charlie smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist as they waited, Smithy's hand lightly brushing her stomach as they moved further towards the shop assistant.

* * *

"And this," Charlie sank gratefully into an armchair. "Is where Daddy earns his keep."

Rebecca grinned at her mother as she followed her in, Smithy following a few seconds after with his arms full of bags.

"Becca help daddy?"

"Why?" Rebecca clamboured onto the arm of Charlie's seat, still clutching the balloon.

"Because you love me."

Rebecca nodded, still not moving as she watched Smithy return from the kitchen.

"Daddy bought you the balloon!"

"And?" Rebecca blinked innocently, as Charlie laughed.

"Bribery doesn't work on her, she's too innocent." She giggled.

"Innocent my-"

"_Smithy!"_

"…foot." Smithy rolled his eyes, going back outside.

Charlie shifted in the seat and cuddled Rebecca, kissing her cheek. "You want to help silly daddy?"

Rebecca looked thoughtful as if weighing up the pros and cons before nodding, handing Charlie the balloon as she climbed down, toddling to the door, peering suspiciously out.

Smithy glanced up, grinning. "Here!" He said, holding up a multipack of crisps that was almost as big as Rebecca herself.

Rebecca moved towards him, looking up at the bag of crisps, before holding her arms out for it.

Smithy passed it down, making sure Rebecca could see over it, before sending her back inside.

"Look ooout!" Rebecca called authoritively, marching through.

Charlie looked over, creasing with laughter as she took in the determined expression on the little girls face, watching her hurry through, followed by Smithy with armfuls of bags.

* * *

"Nee naw! Nee naw!"

"And this one?"

"Wee ooo, wee oooooo!"

Charlie's eyes flickered open as she stirred, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Which ones the best?"

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" Rebecca grinned, "Daddy's goes 'Woo! Woo!"

Smithy nodded, proudly hugging Rebecca.

"What_ are_ you doing?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow as Smithy glanced up, grinning, indicating the lap full of cars he had.

"Becca? Tell mummy what noise this one makes," Smithy held up a toy ambulance.

"Nee Naw! Nee Naw!" Rebecca grinned, looking at Charlie as though she really ought to know already.

"And this one?"

"Daddy's car!" Rebecca gasped and pointed at the police car in Smithy's hands, bouncing on his lap. "Woo! WOO! WOO!" She giggled, getting louder.

"…Riiiight." Charlie nodded slowly, smirking as she pushed herself up, stroking her stomach. "If you'll excuse me, junior and I are going for a loo break….again!"

* * *

"Can I be a fishy?"

"Why?" Smithy knelt at the side of the bath, watching Rebecca.

"I can swimmed under the sea!"

"Oh…" Smithy shrugged and nodded. "Alright then."

Rebecca grinned at him and turned onto her stomach, crawling along the bottom of the bath. "Wheeeee!"

Smithy chuckled to himself as he watched, looking up as Charlie came back through, holding a pair of clean pyjama's.

"What are you doing now, Rebecca Rosemary!" Charlie chuckled, watching.

"I'm a fish and I swimmed all under the sea!"

"Wow!"

"There was no bigged fish!" She pouted. "Only the ducky and the star!"

"Poor Becca!"

"Poor Becca." Rebecca nodded, holding the plastic starfish out to Smithy, before slipping back and whimpering as the bubbles touched her face, "Daddy!" she sniffled, not liking the water any higher than her neck, certainly not on her face – especially not liking her hair being washed. "Daaaaaaddy!"

Smithy lifted the towel, gently wiping the bubbles away, drying Rebecca's arms as he stood up, holding his arms out. "You ready to come out?"

"Nick's been saying that to you for years," Charlie smirked, looking innocent as Smithy turned round, holding her hands up as he glared at her, before sniggering to herself.

* * *

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed softly as she leant back against the bed, looking up as she watched Smithy undress.

"…Pervert." Smithy smirked, climbing in beside her as he shuffled closer.

"S'closest I can get at the minute." Charlie smirked, tilting her head up to kiss him as she attempted to settle, scowling at her stomach.

"Whassup?" Smithy asked, frowning slightly as he looked down at her.

"Jack," she sighed, "He's not tired, even if I am…"

"Want me to have words?"

Charlie smirked and she raised both eyebrows, kissing Smithy hungrily before nodding, lifting the duvet up and all but pushing him under it…

* * *

"Becca…" Charlie turned over and groaned, squinting in the bright sunlight streaming through the window. "Sweetie, go back to sleep…"

"Look daddy!" Rebecca turned on the charm with Smithy, beaming at him as she held up a teddy. "Teddy!"

"Clever girl." Smithy said through a yawn, hardly opening his eyes.

Rebecca beamed, pulling herself up onto the bed, as she scrambled to between her parents, snuggling between them.

Smithy turned over, opening one eye and grunting, before resting his head back against the pillow, snoring softly.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked with a smile, looking down at the eyes peeking out from under the duvet at her.

Rebecca giggled and held her teddy up to Charlie. "He's lonely!" she nodded. "He wants a cuddle!"

Charlie chuckled and cuddled the teddy, "Does Becca want to help?"

Rebecca nodded emphatically, standing up on the bed, dropping herself into Charlie's arms, cuddling her mother and the teddy, giggling as Charlie flopped back against the bed, pulling Rebecca with her and tickling her.


End file.
